Story:Star Trek: Archer (fan series)/Deployment/Act Two
Act Two Fade In Ext. Space (Warp field) Archer is at high warp heading towards the Tyra system to meet up with the 7th fleet. Int. Briefing Room Captain Taylor, Commander Martin, Lieutenant Mason, Ensign Kaye, Ensign Y'Nar, Lieutenant Commander Williams, Doctor Langford and Lieutenant T'Shar are around the table as their watching Gul Dukat's speech to his people that was sent to Starfleet, and both the Klingon High Council and the Romulan Senate. Gul Dukat (OC): You might ask... should we fear joining the Dominion? And I answer you... Not in the least. We should embrace the opportunity. The Dominion recognizes us for what we are... the true leaders of the Alpha Quadrant. And now that we are joined together, equal partners in all endeavors, the only people with anything to fear... will be our enemies. My oldest son's birthday is in five days. To him and to Cardassians everywhere, I make the following pledge. By the time his birthday dawns, there will not be a single Klingon alive in Cardassian territory... or a single Maquis colony left inside our borders. Cardassia will be made whole. All that we have lost will be ours again. And anyone who stands in our way will be destroyed. This I vow with my life's blood. For my son... for all our sons.... Taylor turns the transmission off and looks at the senior staff. Capt. Taylor: That's what was transmitted to Starfleet Command, the Romulan Star Empire, and the Klingon Empire about a month ago. Martin looks at her. Cmdr. Martin: The last time I remembered a Cardassia that was whole we nearly lost the war against them, we've got to do something about the Dominion before they decide to finish us. Taylor looks at them. Capt. Taylor: Ensign Y'Nar any sign of Jem'hadar fighters? She shakes her head. Ens. Y'Nar: Nothing yet, but I programed the sensors to alert us an early warning system. Taylor looks at Williams. Capt. Taylor: Commander what's the status on our engineering systems? She looks at her. Ltcmdr. Williams: I've got five teams working on the power grid to get it up to 100%, and we've got five repair teams ready to seal hull breaches. Taylor nods at her. Capt. Taylor: Starfleet believes that the Dominion is going to attack the Alpha Quadrant and we're heading to the Tyra system to meet up with the 7th fleet to defend the system from the Dominion/Cardassian forces. Martin looks at her. Cmdr. Martin: What can we expect? She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: According to Admiral Ross a sizable fleet of enemy vessels but hopefully we can turn them back from the Tyra System before it's too late. They look at each other when Captain Taylor gives them a speech. Capt. Taylor: We have to act fast, the Dominion has captured Deep Space 9, they know we've got nothing to overpower their poloron weaponry. I know what you all are thinking that we're risking our lives for some planets but if we don't show the Dominion that we're not going to back down they'll keep kicking us down, but if and when we do engage the Dominion, I'm confident that we'll be ready, I have faith in each and every one of you, let's do it. In engineering the crew is getting ready to face the Dominion. On decks 3-15 officers are arming themselves with phasers and compression phaser rifles. The Archer is at high warp heading towards the Tyra system. (End of Act Two, Fade out)